Fate Of the World
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: What happens when a guy from our world gets the power of a Kamen rider and is transported to a New world? well it happened to this guy so kick back and enjoy his journey through this world while trying to find his way home.


A/N: Hey guys its me Kamen rider Destiny. In the words of john wick "I'm thinking I'm back" its been a long time since I posted anything I was dealing with writer's block for a long time but I am back to do what I do best. I hope you guys enjoy my story that I upload during my return. So sit back enjoy and hold on as I take you back on the journey.

Disclaimer: All I own is the characters in the the story I dont own kamen rider decade. If I did I would make a second season out of it.

Chapter 1-The beginning

In the small town of Odaiba, lives a race known as humans and they are modern in nature as they have many different ways of getting around their town and in that city there is one human in particular his name is Nyte Maxwell. he is age 23 with black hair and black eyes wearing a Grey t-shirt and blue shorts with black and red tennis shoes. he is 5'7 241lbs and he loves watching television mostly shows about kamen riders especially his favorite kamen rider Decade. he loves that show so much that he emulates the main rider to the point that he acts like him sometimes as it is summer time in his world. in the middle of the forest there is a group of fey villages, the center the largest village resides and holds the royal family. in the castle lives a young fairy, 20 by human standards, who works as an adviser. her unnatural white, long hair always in a braid and out of her green eyes.

she also wore the standard governess dress, only in green instead of blue with her white slippers, to show her high rank in the advisors. unless she is out riding or enjoying the village. then its a brown tunic with matching pants with a red and blue braided belt, knee high boots a darker brown than her outfit, and a star and moon charm necklace. Dresden, or Dre by close relations, was a master archer and a decent magician who found a way to hide her wings at will. she is fairly serious, no-nonsense girl, with a quick wit and a dry sense of humor. meanwhile in the modern realm Nyte is heading home from the grocery store after getting food for dinner when the building near by blows up as a weird looking creature appears and when he is about to kill Nyte a flash of light appears and a weird looking belt appears and he knows what the belt is. He looks down at the belt and he recognizes it "wait i recognize the belt and if i am right then i should have the card too." He looks at his left side and sees what appears to be a book looking holder next to him and he detaches it and pulls out the card that he recognizes "i thought so i know what to do next" he said taking a pose holding the card "Henshin" he said as he slid the card into the driver and closed it "KAMEN RIDE: D-D-DECADE" the belt says as he is covered in magenta looking armor. He turns the ride Booker in a sword form and swings at the monster killing it as it explodes as he is sent to a different realm and as soon as he lands he is changed back as the decadriver is next to him "OK that was weird how did i get here?" He asked as he looked around. suddenly he is surrounded by people with arrows and sword trained on him. well, at least he thought they were human. it was hard to decide since he could see the translucent wings glittering on their backs. what he did know was he was deep trouble and should tread lightly. " Uh i come in peace" he says as he looks around at the strange looking people around him with arrows and swords pointed at him as he thinks to himself "oh man what should i do now?"

"who are you?" one demanded, poking him with his-it was a he, right?-sword. He thinks on what to say and he decides to say his name because he don't want to offend them "My name is Nyte Maxwell" they talk among themselves in a dialect he doesn't understand. though he's pretty sure they've figured he's not from around here. where ever here was."uh can someone tell what exactly is going on here?" he asks as they were conversing among themselves forgetting all about him. They froze, looking like beautiful statues in browns, greens, and blacks. they looked at the one who spoke, obviously the leader. "you are coming with us." the flashing blue eyes dared him to say otherwise. "uh..OK" he says as he gets up and grabs the decadriver and puts it away as he follows what appears the leader of where ever he landed at.

"uh excuse me can you tell me what is going on here?" he asked. They ignored him as they walked through the trees, surrounding him so he didn't escape. he'll find out soon enough. soon they break through the foliage and enter a fairly primitive village with a magnificent castle on the other side. the pale people watch the group go by, every single one matching the guards with their brown or blonde hair and blue eyes.'wow where am i?" he asked the person in front of him unsure of what to say next as he looked around. one of the archers to his left answered him. "you are at ,Shidalhia the city of the fairies. home of the royal family." this time he was positive this person was female. her eyelashes were too thin to be anything else. "it was too dangerous out in the forest to tell you anything. as to your other question, we are taking you to see the king for questioning."uh why what i do? i didn't do anything all i did was appear and i get a bad welcome" he says to the leader maintaining his calm demeanor."you're not going to get too much out of him," she stated as they climbed the steps of the palace. "he's not one for talk when he's worried. you are here because you are an outsider and not one we have seen while on patrol. the large magic Shockwave that brought you here got our attention and we figured it was a threat. one of our own has disappeared and we aren't taking any chances."uh ok but why am i here though that's the question" he asks her as they get closer to the king. she shrugs, a graceful gesture, as the stop outside the door to the throne room. "i do not know. his majesty or her highness might be able to help you. but until then, remember to speak only if spoken to. neither of our leaders are happy about the events that preceded your arrival." just then the door opened and the archer began to depart. "i have to go. good luck to you."she shrugs, a graceful gesture, as the stop outside the door to the throne room.

"Uh thanks" he says as he walks into go see the king to talk about why he is there and why he has the decadriver. the leader of the group kneels down and places his sword before him as he says, "your majesty." the king, dressed in long red robes, ends his conversation with the woman next to him and looks down at him. "randolf. what have you brought me?" the man stands and gestures to the other behind him, still surrounded by sword wielders. "an outsider, my lord. appeared in a blast of strong magic out in the forest." the king regards the dark haired outsider with a calculating eye. "where are you from, outsider?"

"i am from earth your majesty i was sent here when a monster attacked my town of odaiba" he says as he looks at him confused as to what is going on. the king got up and circled the boy. being hundreds of years old made anyone not at his age a kid in his eyes. "and do you have a name, boy?"

"yes sir my name is Nyte Maxwell" he says looking at him. he nods, coming to a stop in front of the outsider. "I'm king nazerath and she is my queen, Sheba. you have been wondering why you've been brought here, correct?"

"yes sir why am i here?" he asks curiously looking around. the white haired man began to pace, ignoring his subjects for a moment. "you are not the first to appear out of no where in the forest. there was another, who now resides in the mountains north of here. I'm not positive why you two have been chosen to visit our realm but my people are in need of help. there is an omnidemon east of here who has started conquering other realms, strengthening his army to face us. if you were attacked like the other, then you may have been chosen to help save us."

"but why me and why the decadriver?" he asks as he holds up the decadriver to him so he can look at it. he glides away after looking over the decadriver and takes his queens hand. "i, unfortunately, do not have an answer for you. there are somethings that just cannot be explained." Sheba spoke up, done being silent. "we have had one of our own taken from us, for reasons unknown. can i implore you to help? she's like my daughter. "sure so what do i have to do?" he asks him. she smiles at him, looking very relieved. "my top adviser was taken sometime yesterday afternoon. I'm not sure when because she was with me for most of the day. she's a special fairy and if who ever took her finds a way to control her-" she lets the sentence trail away, unable to finish. "i believe they went to the north, toward the mountains. her kidnappers may be after the boy who came before you and is going to use her as bait since they are friends. help her get loose and return her to us."

"I'll do it as it might provide answers on why i have the driver and why i am really here" he says as he looks at her and smiles a bit. she smiles back warmly. "thank you, little one. randolf will lead you to the path to the mountains. and use this-" she held out a pouch with a trinket inside- "to find her magic. it will respond only to hers and the light that shines from it will turn brighter the closer you get." "you are most welcome so when do we leave?" he asks as he takes the trinket and looks at it. "now," Randalf growled and starts walking back towards a door that wasn't the entrance. "we will get to the tree-line quicker if we cut through the castle."

"OK so lets go" he says putting the trinket around his neck and heads to the back door. they walk through halls upon halls of wood paneling and paintings of the royal family. there are also multiple fairies conversing as they pass the pair, staring. finally they make it to the outside again and the tree-line, which was only a few yards away from the back of the castle. "this is as far as i go." the swordsman inclines his head and turns around to head back in. "thank you we will save everyone" he says as he looks at him."you'd better," he growled before slamming the door. the bolt could be heard as the door was locked. "harsh much huh?" he says shaking his head looking at the door.a breeze blew through the trees, tugging at his clothes. the thing about this wind was that it was only ruffling the branches of a certain path, as if telling him which way to go. it suddenly blew harder. as if telling him to get a move on. He starts walking in the direction he was pulled in wondering who was pulling him but looks around at the scenery wondering where the girl that was supposed to come with him is at.a chunk of wood flies through the air at him, landing a glancing blow to his head as it kept going down the path. another sails over his shoulder as other follow. the forest, worried for one of its own, wishes he would hurry and follow the elements. He follows the elements heading to where he is supposed to go unaware of who or what is leading him. it was dark and quiet in the forest. save for the wind, of course. if it wasn't for the sun that peeked down at him occasionally it could be easily mistaken as an early night. the leaves under his shoes crunched loudly in the space where time seemed to still. finally something like voices could be heard from a short distance ahead. the wind pulled more forcefully, knowing that what he was seeking was with those voices.

He follows the voices heading to what he would find as the trinket starts to glow more pulling him to what he was supposed to retrieve."let me go!" a feminine shout over powering the mumbles and growls of the others. "i swear when i get out of this thing I'll make you wish you were never born!" "he sees someone in trouble and throws his card at the ones holding the one in trouble and it returns to him as he looks at them and gets closer. the girl blinks at the cards sudden entrance and exit and turns to see an unfamiliar male through a diamond in the net she is in. her face hardens at the sight and silences herself. this just wasn't her day. this got her captors attention and they turn to look at their uninvited guest. "hey i don't know whats going on but you need to let her go she did nothing to you" he replied as he grabbed the cards he threw at the captors. the girl snorts and shifts so it looks like she's lounging in a hammock instead of a net in a tree. "hate to break it to you but that doesn't go very far with them." she watches as they pick up their weapons and get into a circular formation. "i hope you have something better than some measly cards and that cliche phrase." He grabs his driver and puts it on his waits as the belt locks in place as the Booker appears and he opens it and draws his card and looks at them " Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!"

"Henshin" he says as he inserts the card "Kamen Ride:" and he closes it "D-D-Decade" the belt said as he was covered in his armor. she sniffs and gazes up into the branches above her. "enjoy your battle then." She said to him as he then turns to them and turns his ride Booker into its sword form slashing the captors from left to right killing them one by one. A green eye watches the battle below her before it closes. her mouth forms a grimace at the carnage, her sheltered up-bringing clashing with the sight. her stomach seemed to be in agreement. There was one left and he was trying to get away as he ran and drew his finisher card and opens his driver "Final Attack Ride: D-D-Decade" it said as he closed the driver and five cards appeared and he went through all five and on the last one kills the captor and then deactivates his driver and walks to the cage and frees her "you OK?" he asked. she walks a little ways away, finding the space a little more comfortable for her. "perfect," she sighs, holding her head with a sudden headache as she evaluates herself. "first I'm drugged, then captured, then rescued by an outsider. what type of warrior am i?" she mutters to herself, completely forgetting about the other in the clearing.

he scratches his head and heads on his way to find what he was supposed to set out for. she hears the movement and looks up. "oi, where are you heading?" I have to find this person and return them to the kingdom of Shidalhia the city of the fairies. he replied. she tilts her head in confusion. how many others were captured since her own. "do they have a name?"

the king is nazerath and the queen is Sheba" he replied. he huffs, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. they even took her hair tie, dang it! "i meant the person you're after." "he didn't say all he said is that she was like a daughter to him." he replied. "ah." she looked him up and down for a moment, trying to decide if she should trust him. "that would be me." "well that's done so shall we head back to the castle they are expecting us" he said. she shakes her head. "i need to go find a friend. he may be in trouble." she starts walking farther into the forest. "well I'll come with you i can leave you to wander the forest alone" he said walking up to her. she whirls around, looking a little angry. "i don't need a babysitter. despite what her majesty may think. I'm a capable fighter." "not a babysitter maybe a companion a traveling partner i am a good fighter myself" he said. "uh-huh." her face showed her skepticism. "for her, who knows me better than most, you are a babysitter. she already knew that i would go and find my friend and wanted to make sure i didn't do something stupid. which i don't do." "trust me two is better than one" he says as he looks at her. she waves her hand as if to say "whatever" as she continues on. hoping beyond hope that this would be a short and painless trip.


End file.
